Gentle Caresses
by ped210
Summary: Albus runs into Scorpius on the Quidditch field,then finds himself in several awkward places with Scorpius.Rated M for Language


My first one shot!! I love it!

Dedicated to:Izzy and Bethi(my new friend who believes in me)

* * *

I headed down to the field eager to fly,I hurried onto the field and mounted my broom.

I was flying without a care in the world,wind bristling through my hair,I was on a high,then suddenly a voice sounded pulling me out of my bliss.

"Nice flying Potter" Scorpius.

I scowled at him,"What do you want?"

He smirked again, "Just flying go Potter,you don't own the field."

I glared at him, "There is more than enough room Malfoy you don't have to fly so close."

He rolled his eyes and flew off,I started zooming around ignoring him,I flew until the sun beat down on me and I was sweating buckets.

I touched down and noticed the Slytherin was no where to be seen.'Good' I thought walking into the locker room.

I stripped and stalked to the showers,glad he was gone.

I burst through the shower door and stared in 's back had been turned but as I burst through the door he turned towards me.

I stared at him and I felt a blush color my cheeks,then I realized I as nude too.

"I'm so sorry" I said running out,I felt my face burning.

As the door slammed shut behind me I heard a chuckle,I pulled my clothes back on not caring I was still sweating,and ran back to my dorm and hid in my bed.

I put a silencing and locking charm on the curtains and curled up in a ball,I cried until I fell asleep,exhausted.

I woke up and it was pitch black,I rolled over and checked the tim,a quarter after midnight,Damn it.

I sighed and got out of bed,there was no way I could sleep now,determined to go take a bath in peace.

I hurried out of the room and then,silently,snuck down to the prefects bathroom,I whispered the password and slipped inside.

I quickly stripped and ran a bath,I slipped into the warmth and sighed,I felt all of the stress slip away and I was just starting to enjoy myself when I heard the door open.

I gathered bubbles and covered myself to the best of my abilities,I looked up to see who had interrupted my bath,I felt myself stiffen when I saw Malfoy standing there,blushing of all things,staring and wide eyed.

"Holy shit Malfoy can't you knock?" I felt myself blush under his gaze.

"Sorry Potter didn't think anyone would be here this late" he murmured.

It went awkwardly silent and I felt flustered,this continued for about five minutes until Malfoy finally spoke.

"You know every time an awkward silence happens a gay baby is born,guess I know why I was born" he announced.

"What the hell are does that mean Malfoy?" I asked slightly confused.

"I guess it was my way of admitting I'm gay" he said blushing.

"Ok and you're telling me this while I'm in the bath because?"I asked growing

nervous.

"Because I like you Potter" he said storming out.

I floated there gasping in shock,'Malfoy likes me?',I floated there in shock until the water was cold and I was pruney.

I got out and got dressed,I then,silently,crept out of the room.

I was almost to the Common Room when I heard soft whimpering coming from a covered alcove,I walked over and saw someone,head on knees,crying,I lowered myself down next to the person and asked softly,

"Hey what's wrong?"

The person stiffened then looked up,causing me to gasp,It was Scorpius.

"Go away Potter" he choked out.

I ignored his wish and pulled him onto my lap and softly rocked him.

"Don't cry"I whispered in his ear.

"Why shouldn't I?" he sobbed.

"Because I like you too" I said capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

It was like no other kiss I had ever had,I felt a burning heat roar through my body as our lips touched,everything disappeared and it was just us sharing our first,and hopefully not last, kiss.

It was everything a first kiss should be,gentle,sweet,and perfect,it was full of love and promises of good times to come,I couldn't wait for it I never wanted it to end,my first taste of love.

* * *

I hoped you loved it,it is my first Scorpius/Albus but hopefully not my last.


End file.
